


Reflections upon a Birthday Candle

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthropologically speaking... she wouldn't go there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections upon a Birthday Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [Réflexions sur une bougie d’anniversaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857152) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



Anthropologically speaking... she wouldn't go there. She didn't have enough time today to even start introducing the subject. Anthropologically speaking, it was a semester long class at least, and they only had a couple of hours ahead of them to tackle the issue.

From a biological point of view, it was an absurdity. Cells lived, died, and renewed themselves following a pre-programmed and uninterrupted cycle. They weren't suddenly older from one day to another just because a date had been reached.

Nutritionally, it was even worse than an absurdity; it was an aberration. Cakes and pies, cream and alcoholic beverages, with little to no nutritional value, maybe even with negative effects. That being said, she had to admit that pleasant food – which shouldn't be confused with good, healthy food – was a nice feeling, and she might even get the concept of comfort food.

Symbolism was something she could understand, and regarding this particular matter, symbolism was a pregnant aspect. Even though symbolism had so much more importance at some turning points in life, and as far as she knew, Booth wasn't currently at one of them. But then, it was so intimately tied to an anthropological perspective, she would have to refer to her first point.

The social aspect was rather tricky. Those were supposedly occasions to gather and celebrate with family and close ones, yet Booth had told no one today. It was not like he was the shy, withdrawn kind, so it left her a bit perplexed.

But since she was already caught in the weirdness of a birthday celebration, she might as well get to the bottom of it. So, she planted the huge candle she'd bought earlier in the middle of the blueberry pie she'd just ordered for Booth, then instructed him a bit awkwardly, "Make a wish!"

With a crooked smiled, he blew out the candle.

= = =

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [domfangirl](http://domfangirl.livejournal.com) for the beta.


End file.
